Superheroes
by Zighana
Summary: With the world on his shoulders, he can always count on Tiana to take it off. Hakeem/Tiana if you squint.


**Superheroes**

 _Hakeem is a broken man who tries to be a superhero for himself and others. Tiana sees through that. (Tiana/Hakeem)_

There was something about Hakeem that Tiana couldn't pinpoint that made her attracted to him. Maybe it was his charm, smile, or his cockiness that makes him out to be the asshole everybody loved to hate in the social media blogs. Maybe it was his innate ability to love, how he always seem to go above and beyond to impress the woman he pursues.

Or maybe, just maybe, it was his vulnerability.

He is a vulnerable man, a man with mountains of baggage and no one to take it off his shoulders. He has all the money in the world yet it isn't enough to ease his mind, soothe his woes, and comfort him when the baggage gets too much. He always had this look about him, a look of a kicked puppy who yearns for the love and affection of a master.

Tiana is a sucker for those types; the damaged toys that she longs to patch up and fix with kisses and hugs. When he performed and he never lost eye contact with her, she was reminded of those dogs at the animal shelter, waiting for approval, craving acceptance and a warm home. She had no choice but to give in to his often desperate attempts for her attention and it was then they were a couple.

The first few months were wonderful; he was affectionate, loyal, funny, smart, and laid back. It helped that their sex life was intense and mind blowing. She told him stories of her growing up in a middle class family where they never supported her music dream, while Hakeem told vague stories of his family and him growing up. She listens, secretly knowing that he's glossing over certain details, but she won't pry. It's his business and if he wants to tell her, he will.

She's patient.

Her girlfriend had been asking about her absence plenty a night, but she can't bring herself to explain that she fell for a kicked puppy and is devoting all of her time to build him back up. Her girlfriend tires of Tiana's fascination with broken animals and damaged toys; she feels Tiana could easily be taken advantage of and it'll be _her_ heart that needs fixing. Quietly, her girlfriend knows the truth of her activities, but she wants to hear it from her lips. She doesn't want her heart being destroyed because Tiana wants to play Superwoman and lie about it.

She fears Tiana has fallen for another.

She isn't wrong; Tiana is starting to have feelings for Hakeem and she is stuck. She knows she can't keep going on like this is normal when it isn't; she's living a double life and lying to both parties. If she comes clean she could risk losing both but if she gets caught…

She'd much rather not think about it.

But somehow, as if on cue, her indiscretions come to the light and she's exposed as a lesbian, a cheater, and the fire to Hakeem's new misogynistic single. But she realizes he wasn't perfect either; he has a woman on the side that's old enough to be his mother. Camille, is her name. Tall, dark, intimidating, with a clipped English accent and no tolerance for bullshit. She could almost commend her for willing to be on the sidelines with such a strong personality. She's angry at Hakeem; how dare he be upset with her infidelity when he's also at fault. It was then Tiana, for the sake of her heart, broke it off with Hakeem and cut all contact from him outside from business.

Anika applauded her for cutting off the Lyon brat; immaturity and unprofessionalism has no place in her music career. She buried herself into music; spitting out track after track and handling the press with enough class to rival Audrey Hepburn. She kept herself tight-lipped around her relationship with Hakeem, the Lyon Dynasty, and any juicy gossip about his possible new lovers. She stayed out of the press and social media websites that tried to destroy her image. She broke up with her girlfriend because they both knew their relationship that's built on lies isn't a valid one. She made acceptance that her mistakes are what damaged her career and it's her responsibility to put in the work to fix it.

As her fan base grew by the months, she considered it a victory.

"I'm thinking about doing an all-girl group made of Latinas. I need your help with the choreography and the tracks."

She could just her tea spit in his face.

Is he really this dumb? Waltzing over to her, knowing her feelings about him are still shaky, asking to lend her skills over to some broads who are probably talentless to begin with? Just to suit his newfound fetish? Is he that bored?

She knew he'd been fucking the 'star' of his group. Valeria or Venerial or whatever the hell her name is; there's something about her that Tiana just doesn't like. Maybe it's her ability to fuck her way to the top and everyone sees it but Hakeem. Maybe it's her flat vocals and lazy dance moves. Maybe it's her Beyoncé attitude when her talent screams Ke$ha: dependent on auto tune and gimmicky sex appeal.

Or maybe she's just some lame attempt to replace Tiana, and he wants to shove it in her face.

Who the hell is _he_ fooling?

"No."

It was short, sweet, and final. No amount of Hakeem's begging and charm will slick her up to say yes. His shoulders sag, and it gives Tiana a glimmer of sadistic satisfaction.

"If she got moves like you say she does, she and her crew can make up some moves together and execute them perfectly. And under Cookie's teachings, they'll be fine. And besides,"

She sips her tea.

"I'm not going to taint my name with that pop star trash who can't even carry a note without bass and snare."

That was shade.

Where did that bitterness come from?

"What do you have against Valeria? You've been acting hella stuck up towards her ever since I introduced her."

"I. Don't. Like. Her. And she _knows_ I don't like her. So why would you lend her moves from someone that doesn't like her? Are you too prideful to admit without her girl group carrying her weight she has no talent?"

"Step off my girl, Tiana. Why don't you like her? How come everyone has a problem with her but me? My mama, Anika, Andre, now you. Is there something I'm not getting?"

"She's a basic, no talent, pop star wannabe who knows that if she fucks the producer she can get a leg up in the music business without hard work. She's using you, Hakeem. Once you serve no purpose to her, once she finds someone bigger and better, she'll leave you in the dust. She'll leave you behind because she has no sense of loyalty or work ethic. You and I both know this."

"That's lies, man. Valeria is as loyal as they come and she can sing. She's beautiful, talented, and loyal. She'll prove herself. I promise."

The only thing she proved was Tiana right; she stood up Hakeem and her girl group for a shot at a solo career. Just to twist the knife further, Luscious was behind it all. As if Hakeem's wounded ego couldn't get more damaged.

It was rough; seeing Hakeem pretend he wasn't bothered but as soon as he closes the door, he unravels at Tiana's feet. She listens to his anger, about the falling out between him and Jamal, how much he hates his father, how it seems his mother, the one he'd been dogging out for years, is the only one in his corner and he feels guilty about it. She takes it all in; her pup needs the utmost patience and the strongest listening ear. She knows he's torn apart between his family and it's taking a toll on his psyche. He begins crying, and his truest self shines through.

"I just want to be loved," he cries into her lap, "I just want to be loved."

"Shhh…" She whispers, her fingers tracing the outline of his ear. It brings a soothing effect to him; she wonders if he'd ever received a motherly touch.

"You don't have to be a superhero all the time, Hakeem. You can be vulnerable, you can voice your feelings, you can cry. You don't need to hide yourself from the world."

"You don't understand. A Lyon never cries. They roar."

"Even the mightiest lion has a moment of weakness." She thumbs away his tears.

"You can always come over when you feel this way. Despite our falling out, I'm always here when you want to be yourself. You will never have to hide your feelings here. Okay?"

He looks up at her, his eyes so wide and sweet, like a child's.

He wants to believe her.

"Okay," he says in a voice so small Tiana was surprised she could hear him.

"I will save you from yourself. I will be your superhero whenever you want to hang up your cape."


End file.
